New Life, New Directions
by FINCHEL4EverALWAYS
Summary: 12 year old Marie Adams Berry is adopted by Rachel's Dads after being in foster care since the age of five and going through many foster homes. She goes to McKinley and First meets Finn Hudson. She never really had anyone looking out for her until she started her New life in the New Directions family! RATED K NOW BUT MIGHT GO UP TO T
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! This is my new fan fic! Everyone that is reading Dreams I promise that I will update that soon. This story is based off of songs on my glee playlist from season 4…you will be able to tell when I use a song in here ;) trust me. Well I hope you enjoy my new story! Oh and I do NOT own glee but I do own Marie in this story and all her siblings or parents.**

Chapter one: You're like my big brother 

**Marie P.O.V**

I've heard starting high school is really tough for regular kids, well by regular kids I mean 15 year olds starting their freshmen year, not a 12 year old…like me. The reason I'm starting high school at 12 is because I'm a genius. I'm not going to lie there. I skipped kindergarten because when they were doing the tests to place you in the appropriate class room….I well exceeded those standards by a lot.

_"Marie Adams!" the lady behind the desk called for me and my mother to come over and take the test. I skipped over with my mother on my tail._

_"I'm Marie Adams! It is a pleasure to meet you!" I smiled and put my hand out to shake._

_"Well aren't you a pretty little girl!" I was used to being complemented because of my looks. I had long curly auburn hair and huge big brown eyes_

_.  
"Thank you very much miss." I thanked her for the complement then we began the test._

_"So Marie, Finish this pattern please…blue green yellow blue green yellow blue….what comes next?"_

_"Green."_

_"Ok, Marie." She pointed at the rows of books on the shelves in the school library. "Pick out one book that you think you could read and then come over here and I'll have you read it to me."_

_"Okay" I jumped up out of the seat and went to go look for books. Most of the preschoolers were looking in the picture book section, but I marched right over to the chapter books and picked out my favorite book of all time 'The Wizard Of Oz" I skipped back to the table, book in hand._

_"Marie…that books a little hard, how about you go pick a little kids book out."_

_"No! I can read it! I've already read it twice." _

_"ok sweetie…why don't you go ahead._

_" DOROTHY LIVED IN THE MIDST of the great Kansas prairies, with Uncle Henry, who was a farmer, and Aunt Em, who was the farmer's wife. Their house was small, for the lumber to build it had to be carried by wagon many miles. There were four walls, a floor and a roof, which made one room; and this room contained a rusty-looking cooking stove, a cupboard for the dishes, a table, three or four chairs, and the beds. Uncle Henry and Aunt Em had a big bed in one corner and Dorothy a little bed in another corner. There was no garret at all, and no cellar—except a small hole dug in the ground, called a cyclone cellar, where the family could go in case one of those great whirlwinds arose, mighty enough to crush any building in its path. It was reached by a trap door in the middle of the floor, from which a ladder led down into the small, dark hole._"

_I could tell the lady was impressed._

_"Wow! Very Good Marie. Ok now lets move on to math. What skills can you do in math?"_

_"Well, I can do addition, 7 plus 9 equals 16…I can do subtraction, 45 minus 37 equals 8…I can do multiplication, 7 times 12 equals 84, and division, 64 divided by 4 equals 16." I smiled up at her proudly. I knew I could do things other kids couldn't but it was really nice to finally show someone other than my mom that._

_ The lady stood up to go talk to my mom and asked me to stay where I was. They talked for a few minuets before my mom came over to me. And she told me the ten words that would change my life forever._

_"You're not going to kindergarten; you're going into first grade." I was shocked but excited, I was finally recognized for my smarts. My mother and I thanked the lady and we went out to the car parked in front of the school._

_ My mom opened the door and lifted me in to my seat. I buckled my self in and she hopped in the car starting the engine._

_"I bought you something this morning at the store…to congratulate you for being a big girl in kindergarten, but I guess now its to congratulate you on being put into first grade." She reached into a bag and pulled out a little stuffed animal dog. Who I later named Sprinkles because he looked like he had sprinkles of every color on him. Once she handed it to me she started driving_

_.  
"I love you sweet girl." She said turning back to me._

That was the last thing she ever said to me…A minute later we were at a red light. It turned green and she went to go straight, but a car coming from the left went through his red light and plowed into us. My mother died on the scene of the wreck, and I got lucky with a broken arm and leg.

None of my relatives could take me in because they were so busy. I became a Foster Child. I moved from my child hood in Georgia, and to Minnesota. I stayed there until I was seven, then I moved to South Carolina. I stayed there for two years because the people were nice and they thought they might adopt me. Then the older son got killed in a plane crash and they couldn't support me anymore financially. Then I got moved to Florida where I stayed for three years.

The people there were terrible to me. They would make me go to bed hungry because I wasn't there own child. And they made me do all the house work while their kids sat on their butts playing video games. I finally managed to tell my social worker about them and I got moved.

This time to LimaOhio. The people adopted me his time instead of just fostering, they are very kind, I have two dads…I never even had even one. There names are Hiram and Leroy Berry.

So my name on all my school records are now Marie Adams Berry. According to them I have a older sister named Rachel. She's in college at NYADA. I talked to her once on the phone and she seems really sweet.

She told me that if I wanted I could have her old room, which was pretty cool looking considering I'm a girly girl and so is she. She also told me I could have some of her old clothes if I wanted. When she told me that I went up to her/my room and looked at her closet. I told her I might not wear the animal sweaters…but I could wear some of her skirts or dresses. She laughed and said that its ok not every one liked her animal sweaters. I started school the next day so I needed to pick out an outfit…..

***next day* **

I put on one of Rachel's dresses that was yellow with polka dots on it and a black motorcycle jacket that she said she had from a glee club performance. And then I put on my new black military style boots. I grabbed my book bag that had 'Don't stop believing' on it, because that's my favorite song, and walked out the door to the bus stop.

I arrived at McKinley high school and walked to my locker that was assigned to me. I soon found out it was a top locker…which was bad news for me considering I was twelve and not as tall as every one who was a freshman.

I managed to get my locker open while standing on my toes. My textbooks where already in there and my first class was math so I had to grab the math book…on the very top shelf…

"Crap…" I muttered to my self.

I jumped trying to reach the book. I hit the shelf and it fell out of the locker…hitting the floor with a thud and making everyone go silent and look at me. Just as I was about to bend down to pick up the books and the folder full of papers that the school must have put in there, a jock in the red letterman jacket came and kicked the folder, causing papers to scatter everywhere.

I sunk against the lockers and started to gather my papers. I only had three or four papers in my hand when a tall man came around the coroner. He walked by a couple sophomores saying hello and they called him 'Finn'. He came up to me and saw my struggle.

"Freshmen huh?" he raised an eyebrow at me. And then bent down to help me pick up my papers.

"Yeah…" I looked down

"I'm Finn, I help out with the glee club here." He put out his hand to shake.

"Marie Adams Berry." I shook his hand. "I feel WAY out of place here. I'm only twelve. I skipped a…" I was interrupted by Finn.

"Wait…Are you related to Rachel Berry…" He gave me a quizzical glance as he handed me my papers and text books.

"Uh…Kind of…she's my step sister. Hiram and Leroy adopted me…"

"Oh…" He said. He looked like he was thinking. He grabbed my locker shelf and put it inside my locker, lower than what it was before. I told him thank you and walked down the hallway.

I'm guessing he knows Rachel…I'll call her tomorrow. She's busy preparing for a Funny Girl audition. As I go down the hall I walk past the billboard with all the club sign ups. I look at the one for glee club. I stare at it for a second before I decide to sign up.

The auditions are today after school, so I call my dads and ask them if I can. They of course are overjoyed that I sign up for that. I guess because Rachel was in it… I sign my name and then walk to my first class.

After my first two classes I have lunch. I have had a pretty good day bully wise. The only thing that had gone wrong was that incident by my locker. That all changes at lunch. I'm standing in the lunch line waiting for my mac and cheese when the jocks in front of me start criticizing the lunch lady for her weight. I don't know what happened but seeing her face drop after the comments made me really mad. They make one more comment to her… that's when I blow.

"Look lady why don't you try NOT looking like a whale." They taunt her.

"Look guys!" I say sarcastically. "Why don't you shut the hell up!"  
her head raises a little bit smiling at me.

"Oh so little pip squeak over hear is trying to get to us?!" he shouts and the whole lunch room shuts up. If there is one thing I hate…it's public humiliation.

"WELL WHAT DID SHE DO TO YOU!" I shout back…anger rising in my voice.

"Look…we get you think you are special but do us all a favor and go get hit by a car! Save us all the misery!"

That gets to me, considering I lost my mom in a car accident. I drop my tray down on the line and I run out of the lunch room and down the hall way. I hear footsteps fowling me but I don't look back. I run into the auditorium and sit in the seats. The door opens behind me and I hear footsteps slowly coming to me. I turn around with tears in my eyes. Its Finn.

"Hey Marie you ok?"

"No…"

"Why did you run off like that when he made the comment about the car crash…"

"no reason."

"Marie…come on you can tell me…"

"No."

"Please?"

"BECAUSE MY MOM DIED IN A CAR CRASH!" I shouted at him and then broke down into sobs. He came over to me and gave me a big hug…which I returned gratefully.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you…its still a sensitive subject…she died when I was five."

"Oh…" he just hugged me tighter. "Well Marie lunch period is almost over then you have one class left then your glee audition. You better hurry back. To class."

"Ok." I got up and started walking away. But I first turned around. "Thanks Finn. For everything today. I know I've only known you for a few hours but you already kinda feel like a big brother to me…I've never had one before."

"Thanks Marie. And since you are Rachels little sis…you kind of already are like my little sister." He smiled at me. "Now get to class so your not late to your glee audition later."

"Ok, thanks again Finn!" I said as I ran out of the auditorium. It's nice to finally have some one looking out for me.

**Wow this turned out to be longer than I expected! I hope you guys like it and please please please review! **


	2. Authors Note

Hey guys...so i don't know if you heard but...cory died today...and im devestated...i'm going to take a break from my fan fiction for a while...its just to hard right now...bye for a while...and stay strong gleeks...


End file.
